


Leave The Door Unlocked

by asongofsmut



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Time, Incest, Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Smut, Sneaking Around, Starkcest, Taboo, Underage Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongofsmut/pseuds/asongofsmut
Summary: When Robb catches Sansa watching porn, she starts leaving her door unlocked...





	Leave The Door Unlocked

It was a hot July afternoon in England; the air was sticky and the sky was grey and threatening rain. Robb Stark was home from university for the summer holiday, and he spent most of his time relaxing with his family and working on summer assignments. It was the last week of July, and so the Stark parents were busy running the summer day-camp they founded when Robb was just a small boy, the rest of his younger siblings off with them. All except Sansa, who was now going into grade 12 and was too old to attend, and chose to spend the week at home with Robb to catch up on her summer work.

 _Where is Sansa, anyway?_ Robb wondered. The house had been quiet all afternoon, not that Sansa was particularly loud, but Robb was beginning to worry that he hadn't seen his sister at all yet that day. Robb made his way up the winding staircase of the Stark estate, then down the hall to where Sansa's room was. Thankfully, the Stark siblings had all grown up with their own rooms. Robb imagined sharing a smaller house between so many people would have been suffocating, and he didn't much like the idea of having to share his bedroom with Bran or Rickon, especially when he was going through puberty. 

Robb was just about to Sansa's room when he started to hear... it. _What is that?_ He wondered. Robb walked up to Sansa's closed door and pressed his ear to it, curious to identify the mystery noise that had for some reason kept him from knocking. 

His ears pricked up. "Oh, god... fuck, that's it. Right there, oh yes, fuck me... that's it, baby, fuck my sweet little cunt."

Robb's eyes widened in disbelief. He didn't recognize the woman's voice, but in addition to her desperate cries he heard the unmistakable sound of skin smacking against skin, and the low, pleasurable grunts of an unknown man. _Sansa's... watching porn?!_ Robb couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sure Sansa was 17 now, and he himself had been watching porn since he was little more than a child, but this was Sansa, she was a _girl_ \--and his sister. The sounds of vigorous fucking went straight to his cock. He felt it twitch. _So, that's means she's in there..._ No, Robb wouldn't let himself think it. 

He was just about to turn to leave, embarrassed and confused by his discovery, when he heard a different voice chime into the chorus of moans--Sansa's voice. Soft and tender as always, he heard Sansa moan. "Oh... Oh, yes... Fuck me like that, I'm gonna - Oh! - Ohhh _AHHHH!"_

Robb stood there wide-eyed outside Sansa's door, paralyzed by something that was half shock and half arousal. He was pulled back to reality by a painful aching between his legs. Robb looked down and felt with his hands what he didn't want to be true--his cock was rock hard. He let out a small groan as his cock pulsed eagerly beneath his jeans, begging to be stroked. Robb tried to wish his arousal away, but he couldn't get Sansa's soft moans out of his head _"Oh, yes... Fuck me like that..."_ and his cock just hardened even more. He realized he was still foolishly standing outside his sister's door, and a wave of panic set in. _Fuck,_ Robb thought. _I've gotta get outta here, she could walk out any moment._ Quickly, Robb composed himself and hurried down the vast hallway until he came upon his bathroom. He nearly ran into it, closing and locking the door behind him. Robb leaned against the back of door and let out a long sigh while he ran a hand through his auburn curls. He slammed his head back against the door lightly. "Fuck," he whispered. 

The aching between his legs still hadn't subsided, so he begrudgingly turned on the shower, stripped and got in, hoping to clear his head. However, to Robb's dismay, the hot water seemed to have the opposite effect. He looked down resentfully at his stubborn cock, its tip glistening with precum and beads of water, a patch of curly auburn hair its base. Reluctantly, but desperate for this feeling to subside, Robb began to touch himself. Waves of pleasure washed over him as he stroked his cock, thick and hard in his hand. He pumped himself vigorously, hoping for a quick release, desperate for his mind not to wander to the sounds that had aroused him more than he had ever been before in his life. But it was no use. He ran his hand up and down his thick shaft as if his life depended on it. Just as he was close to completion, Sansa's moans forced their way back into Robb's mind... but they were different this time.

 _"Oh... Oh, yes... Fuck me like that, Robb. Please, please... Oh Robb, fuck my sweet little cunt."_ Jets of cum shot out of Robb's cock as he let out a loud and agonizing groan. He gripped the wall of the shower with his other hand to stabilize himself as he came. His cock was throbbing in his hand as the last steam of cum dripped out. He let out one final moan; finally satisfied. Robb stood there silently, letting the hot water pour over him as he came to his senses. He'd never fucked himself so earnestly before, or came so hard.

 _Sansa,_ Robb thought shamefully. _Oh, fuck._

Little did Robb know, Sansa was standing just outside the door, listening to her brother's cries of pleasure as she had done many times before. 

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! *wipes forehead* So this is my first Robbsa fic... I haven't read too many here on Ao3 yet, so apologies if this is similar to any other fics already out there! I just couldn't get this damn fantasty out of my dirty mind... hehehe. Whatever will happen next? ;) Let me know what you think! More to come soon...


End file.
